


The Eyes Of The Wolf

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt, a sansan scene told from the POV of a direwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Of The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble I wrote for the Sansan fest. Prompt was "A Sansan scene told from the POV of a direwolf" Prompt by maracuyakongeen
> 
> Disclaimer: It all belongs to GRRM
> 
> spoilers, nothing really

Nymeria 

 

She had followed the couple thru the woods for awhile now. Silently stalking them, watching in the shadows, waiting 

The girl was familiar. "Pack" She named her, sadly remembering her fallen sister, and another girl who sometimes looked thru her eyes. A girl who had called her Nymeria. 

The man she knew as well. Distrust, suspicion, fear all came to mind when she looked upon his horrible face. "Hound." She named him. When she felt the other girl looking thru her eyes she also felt a great hatred for this man. A need for vengeance. 

Nymeria waited and watched as they traveled slowly thru the snows. The couple was tired and weary. Mostly they were afraid, she could taste their fear on the winds. 

She watched as the man held the girl close as she cried at night. Protected her when the soldiers attacked. Hunted for meat to eat. Created fires to keep the girl warm. 

"Mate" Nymeria thought when she looked at them. It seemed odd, like a wolf mating with a dog. She knew no other word to describe it. 

The other girl was looking thru her eyes again. Together as one they watched as the couple huddled together to keep warm. The man was softly kissing the girl, gently wrapping his arms around her. Nymeria felt the emotions of the girl inside her. The hatred was still there, but now there was something more. Relief, that her sister was safe. The knowledge that this man could protect her from the lions. 

Nymeria continued to silently follow the pair. Winter was here, and danger was all around. When they needed her, she would make her presence known. Untill then, she would simply watch and wait.


End file.
